1. Field of the Invention
The technical sector of the present invention is that of firing brakes for cannons or mortars enabling a reduction in the recoil.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recoil of this type of weapon is known to be reduced by adding a brake body to the weapon that comprises an oil-filled chamber and a rod fixed to a piston to draw the oil.
Thus, patents FR-2869406 and FR-2789760 disclose embodiments of firing brakes.
However, a certain rigidity has been noted in the functioning of these brakes since it is not possible to vary the braking force of the brake according to a certain number of factors such as the elevation laying of the weapon, the type of ammunition used, the desired recoil profile, the temperature.